


Andělé anebo draci

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: House M.D.
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Tender House
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Kancelář osvětlovala jen malá lampička. Stačilo to, neboť z venku do místnosti doléhala zář pouličních lamp.

Vzhledem k nesnesitelné otravnosti místního diagnostika, jež se každým dnem násobila, byl Wilson pozadu s papírováním a chtěl vše dnes večer dohnat. Jenže jeho oči už dobrou půlhodinku protestovaly. Podíval se na hodinky, které mu okazovaly jedenáct pryč. Musel tady být už sám, kdo jiný by tady takhle dlouho vysedával...

Potřel si oči a rozhodl se pokračovat ve vyplňování kolonek. Z práce jej ale brzy vytrhl nějaký hluk. Zvedl hlavu a upřel pohled na dveře kanceláře. Chvíli naslouchal, jestli ještě něco neuslyší, ale pak se znovu sklonil k papírům. Ponořil se do práce, takže další hlasité vyrušení jej vyděsilo. Tentokrát už však jeho původce našel, vlastně ho ihned spatřil.

House vpadl do místnosti, prásknul dveřmi a zůstal stát před stolem. Wilson se odsunul v židli a nedůvěřivě si jej měřil, jednak ho nečekal, a pak byl docela zděšen tím, jak se na něj House podíval.

"Jsi v pořádku?" byla první otázka, která jej napadla. House vážně vypadal podivně. Tedy podivněji než jindy.

Místo odpovědi House jen přistoupil ještě blíže ke stolu a jediným pohybem ruky smetl všechno na zem. Wilson jen konsternovaně seděl, nevzmohl se na slovo. Zazmítal jím vztek, ale také strach, jenž byl podpořen hrobovým tichem v místnosti. House stále nic neříkal a také pohled modrých očí nevěstil nic dobrého.

Wilson se postavil a navzdory strachu obešel stůl, aby stanul tváří v tvář svému příteli. Když si jej pořádně prohlédl, přišel na několik věcí, jež mu na klidu rozhodně nepřidaly. Poznal, že je House přiopilý, ale ty vykulené oči a pocení odpovídali alkoholu skombinovanému s určitým druhem prášků proti bolesti a…

Tentokrát oči překvapeně vypoulil Wilson, jelikož o nohu se mu otřelo něco, co tam při jejich běžných setkáních rozhodně nebývalo. Sklopil zrak a už si jen potvrdil to, co tušil. Polknutí nasucho bylo následováno krokem zpět, který ovšem neměl žádný za zmínku stojící účinek.

Wilson si v mžiku vyčetl, proč nezůstal za stolem, za bariérou, teď už mohl Housovi a jeho pěstem, jež mu nyní drtily paže, vzdorovat jen vlastními silami. A síla nikdy nebyla vlastnost, jíž by onkolog James Wilson oplýval…

Nebyl si přesně jistý, co House chce, ale jak se Housovy ruce přesouvaly z jeho rukou k pasu, nahromadila se v něm panika. Snažil se od sebe House odstrčit, ten se ale nenechal, uvěznil Wilsona mezi svým tělem a stolem, vlastní váhou udržoval Wilsona na místě tak, že ten se už nemohl ani pohnout. Měl sice volné ruce, ale House, vedeného alkoholem opojenou myslí, nedokázal od jeho úmyslu nijak odradit.

"Housi, přestaň, já nechci…"

"Ale já chci," zavrčel House, "a vezmu si tě tady a teď."

Než stihl Wilson cokoliv namítnout, vzepřít se nebo… prostě něco udělat, Housovi se podařilo dostat do jeho kalhot a stiskl v ruce jeho přirození. Z míry vyvedený Wilson jen zalapal po dechu, poskytl tak Housovi čas na to, aby mu sundal i spodní prádlo. Pak byly jeho spodní partie znovu pohlazeny, ale když se dlaň vzdálila, začal Wilson znovu racionálně uvažovat.

Chystal se udělat krok stranou, který však skončil neslavně. Zapomněl, že má kolem kotníků omotané kalhoty, takže sebou jen směšně trhnul, na což House reagoval silnějším sevřením jeho paže. Přestal se starat o vlastní zip a podíval se Wilsonovi do očí.

"Spolupracuj, Wilsone," řekl tak temně, až z toho Wilsonovi naskočila husí kůže. Strach se jej stále držel, pomalu se ale začal měnit na něco, čemu se nechtělo svírat jeho vnitřnosti, ale rozhodlo se zavítat do třísel. "Spolupracuj a bude se ti to líbit," dodal a znovu přejel dlaní přes Wilsonův ne zcela situací nezaujatý penis.

Wilson se zachvěl, netušil, že by jej dokázal vzrušit právě House, ale zřejmě sám sebe neznal příliš dobře. Nebránil se, když jej House otočil zády k sobě, ani když jej donutil roztáhnout nohy a ohnout se, představa, že House za ním stojí zcela oblečený a on na něj nestydatě vystrkuje zadek, jej vážně vzrušovala…

Přesto v něm stále jakýsi strach zůstával, neboť si nebyl jistý, jak moc šetrný k němu House ve svém stavu bude. Téměř si oddechnul, když na svém otvoru ucítil kluzký prst, který se do něj rychle zasunul, brzy následoval druhý a třetí. Stěží se to dalo považovat za důslednou přípravu, ale Wilson… Wilson si kupodivu nestěžoval.

Druhá Housova ruka totiž pracovala na jeho erekci a svou činnost prováděla natolik dobře, že Wilson téměř zapomněl na to, co se chystá. Došlo mu to až ve chvíli, kdy pocítil u konečníku tlak, jenž každou sekundou rostl. Bolelo ho to, ne, že ne, ale když se o vzrušením zvětšenou prostatu otřela Housova chlouba, pálení se stalo zanedbatelným.

Wilson zasténal, což House vzal jako pokyn k divokému šukání svého nejlepšího přítele. Muž pod ním jen hlasitě funěl, vydával zvuky, jež se daly spojit se slastí, a ke všemu mu vycházel vstříc. Navíc v dlani stále držel jeho penis, nalitý krví, toužící po dalších dotecích.

Wilson se naprosto oddal Housovu zběsilému tempu, kdesi v zadní části mysli věděl, že se druhý den nebude moct posadit, ale… bylo mu to jedno. Zoufale se hnal za vrcholem, nechal se narážet na stůl, odírat si lokty o stůl a uspokojovat se. Hlavou mu vířily myšlenky na slast, na nový pocit naplnění, na House… Ucítil, jak mu byla vyhrnuta košile a jak se zuby zakously do jeho kůže, překvapeně vzdychnul, načež se House přestal hýbat a ejakuloval uvnitř něj.

Aniž by Wilson tušil proč, právě tohle zjištění poslalo přes okraj i jeho. Zatnul zuby a zavřel oči, takže si mohl jen představovat, jak bílé prameny zkrápějí desku jeho tak drahého stolu. Klepal se, věděl to, ale nemohl to zastavit. Třásl se po celém těle i v momentě, kdy se z něj House vytáhnul, k uším mu dolehl zvuk zipu a následného bouchnutí dveří.

A Wilson teprve nyní, po všech těch letech, poznal, co to znamená, cítit se prázdný. Prázdný a zneužitý.

Vždyť to byl House… snažil se uklidnit. Co by měl čekat? Vlídné slovo, polibek a objetí?

Ušklíbl se. Tohle bylo pro House jen povyražení, nic, co by stálo kdykoliv jindy za řeč. Wilson si uvědomil, že jej to bolí. Pomalu se oblékal a zjišťoval, že jej to bolí více než zadní část těla.

Zamračil se sám nad sebou. Měl by řešit to, že měl právě sex s mužem, možná i to, že s nejlepším přítelem. Ale ne, jeho trápí jen to, že to pro House nic neznamenalo. Co když ale ano? Prostě se jen bojí teď něco říct? Je opilý, sjetý, možná zmatený… Neví, co chce.

Roztřesenýma rukama se upravil, papíry, rozházené po místnosti, dal na jednu hromadu s vědomím, že je bude muset druhý den minimálně hodinu třídit. Zase se v něm nahromadily emoce, které cítil ve chvíli, kdy House dorazil do kanceláře.

Strach a vztek.

Vztek, protože House si jen tak nakráčel do místnosti, přeříznul jej a zase si odešel. Nic víc, nic míň, žádné emoce, žádné city. A strach měl z toho, že to tak opravdu bylo…


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story in czech language.

Ačkoliv Wilson nikdy nebyl nejlepší ve čtení v ostatní lidech, tak tentokrát si byl svým úsudkem jistý. House se mu vyhýbal. Což by bylo typické pro jakéhokoliv jiného člověka, který by provedl druhému něco, co nebylo zcela v rámci společenských konvencí, ale nikoliv House.

Kdyby se nejednalo o něj, nechal by to Wilson plavat a poskytnul dotyčnému dost času na to, aby se s tím vypořádal. Ale jak znal House, připočetl by to k již tak dlouhému seznamu špatností, které spáchal, a užíral by se tím. Ne, že by se to kdy chystal přiznat, ale… Wilson to prostě věděl.

Takže se rozhodl, že za Housem sám zajde. Nevěděl, co od toho rozhovoru čeká, ale někde uvnitř cítil, že za ním jednoduše musí. Možná ho chtěl ujistit, že to nijak nenaruší jejich vztah a že to pro něj nic neznamenalo. Prostě sex, nic víc.

Vážně, Wilsone? Slyšel ve své hlavě, zatímco otevíral dveře do Housovy kanceláře. Byla prázdná. Wilson se podíval na hodinky a čas mu napověděl, že už asi přišel pozdě. Raději se ještě podíval do konferenčky a ke své… radosti? Ne, to ne, radost se neprojevuje sevřením žaludku a nervozitou.

Jeho přítel seděl na gauči, hlavu opřenou o polštář, hůl položenou vedle.

"Housi?" zkusil tiše. Chtěl s ním mluvit, ale nebylo to zase tak akutní, aby jej musel budit.

Diagnostik pohnul řasami, otevřel oči a pozvedl hlavu. Pak si hlasitě zívnul a zadíval se na hosta.

"Co bys rád?"

"Chci s tebou mluvit o tom, co se stalo před pár dny," vysoukal ze sebe Wilson, kterému dalo hodně práci nekoktat, neošívat se a nedělat mezi slovy trapné pauzy.

Housovi se ve tváři nepohnul ani sval, jen sáhnul pro hůl a opřel si o ni bradu.

"Jestli myslíš ten snědený oběd, tak se tím netrap. Rád jsem tě jej zbavil, stál za nic," zatvářil se nevinně.

"Ne, spíše to, co se stalo večer. V mé kanceláři," nevzdával se Wilson a doufal, že House přestane s tím zatloukáním a pro jednou se bude chovat jako zodpovědný dospělý.

"Pokud se něco stalo večer ve tvé kanceláři, tak se tomu vůbec nedivím. Při tom papírování se přeci potřebuješ nějak uvolnit, takže si nedělej starosti s tím, že dostaneš chuť si udělat dobře," pronesl a ještě na Wilsona rozverně mrknul.

Wilsona dostihl vztek. A bezradnost. Jak má House donutit, aby tu… příhodu vzal na vědomí? Nebylo možné, aby si to nepamatoval, to by se Wilsonovi tak nevyhýbal. Prostě se o tom nechtěl bavit, to ale Wilson nemohl připustit.

Ale proč, Wilsone? Proč? zeptal se jej vnitřní hlas.

Protože ten sex byl sakra dobrý, byla první odpověď, která Wilsona napadla. A pak taky… Už dříve přemýšlel nad tím, jaké by to bylo, kdyby s House nebyli jen přátelé. V realizaci podobných myšlenek jej zastavil fakt, že House je hetero, o čemž už ale nyní mohl polemizovat.

Navíc se pokaždé, když si vzpomněl, jak jej House majetnicky držel a jak se na něj díval s hladem v očích, zachvěl se. A chtěl to zažít znovu.

"Takže ty nemáš ponětí, o čem chci mluvit?" položil otázku s vědomím, že ji řekl mírně výhružným tónem.

House se jen pousmál a pokrčil rameny. Oh, ano, ztělesněná nevědomost.

To Wilsona dožralo ještě víc, dokonce natolik, že na chvíli ztratil nad svým jednáním kontrolu. Náhle stál před Housem, krev mu bubnovala ve spáncích a ruce svrběly touhou toho lhostejného parchanta praštit. Ale to by nikdy neudělal, ať už by byl rozezlený sebevíc. Místo toho nasměroval svou zlobu jinam.

Vyškubl Housovi hůl z rukou a někam ji odhodil, chytil House za límec a donutil jej k tomu, aby se opřel o gauč. Pak už se jen nahnul a přitiskl svá ústa na Housova. Reakcí mu překvapený zvuk, jenž se vydral z hrdla jeho přítele, nedal mu ale prostor, aby se divil ještě víc, přejel mu jazykem po rtu, a když se mu poté nedostalo přístupu do Housových úst, kousnul jej.

Wilson ucítil jeho ruce na svých pažích a vzpomněl si, jaké modřiny mu tam minule po nich zůstaly. Okamžitě je ze sebe setřásl a přitiskl je rovněž k pohovce, takže House byl nyní zcela zabořen v polstrování a ve Wilsonově moci. A to se Wilsonovi líbilo.

Jakmile House, zřejmě alespoň lehce uznávající prohru, pootevřel rty, Wilson vpadl dovnitř a prohloubil jejich polibek, který mu už tak připadal nejlepší, jaký v životě zažil. Vlny vzrušení jej zasahovaly se stálé větší intenzitou a směřovaly níže, kde se hromadily ve Wilsonových dolních partiích.

Táhlé zasténal Housovi do úst, když starší muž pozvedl zdravou nohu a kolenem se mu podařilo stimulovat Wilsonovu rostoucí erekci.

Klidně mě mohl nakopnout, ale on mě ještě laská… pomyslel si zaskočený Wilson a na moment jeho rozhodnost zakolísala. Pak se ale srovnal, musel dát Housovi najevo, že je pořád naštvaný a nenechat se utěšit jeho pozorností. I když to bylo nadmíru lákavé.

Zároveň si uvědomoval, že House je silnější než on, bude muset jednat rychle, snažit se jej vždy překvapit a nedat mu možnost se bránit. Přestože se na něj zlobil, věděl, že House se jej nikdy nebude děsit natolik, aby jej fyziky napadl… Aspoň v to doufal.

Takže jakmile věděl, co chce, udělal krok zpět, za zápěstí drženého House vzal s sebou a otočil jej zády k sobě. Zamumlal něco v tom smyslu, aby si nohu položil na gauč, předloktí dal k sobě a opřel je o stěnu. Předpokládal alespoň nějaký náznak neuposlechnutí, jenže House udělal všechno správně a tak Wilson zase chvíli jen zíral a nevěděl, co dál.

Vzápětí se však vzpamatoval, když si uvědomil, jak moc mu jsou jeho kalhoty těsné. Přejel si dlaní přes erekci a kousnul se do rtu, i tak ale House musel jeho tlumený sten slyšet. Ale místo toho, aby se začal svlékat sám, vrhnul se na House.

Postavil se těsně za něj, aby se svými slabinami mohl otírat o jeho zadek, a obejmul jej.

Pod dlaněmi ucítil Housovo břicho, pak jsem o něco níže, vyhrnul mu triko a v mžiku jej zbavil pásku, knoflík a zip následovali. Když mu Wilson sundal rifle i spodní prádlo, vlastně už ani nebyl tak překvapený, že mu do ruky padla erekce jeho přítele.

Přesto tohle zjištění poslalo do Wilsonových třísel další vlnu vzrušení. Párkrát přejel přes Housův penis, ale pak se vrátil k vlastním kalhotám, pohledem však zavadil o Housův zadek. Neodolal a stiskl mu půlku, což bylo odměněno zachvěním jejího majitele.

Wilson zakroutil hlavou, netušil, kde se v něm náhle vzala ta touha vzít si House, ponořit se do jeho těla, slyšet jej sténat jeho jméno… Ale právě teď mu to bylo jedno. Stáhl nepotřebné oblečení až ke kotníkům a… lubrikant?

Takže já se mám ještě starat o jeho pohodlí? napadlo Wilsona a na minulých pár minut do pozadí odsunutý vztek se znovu objevil. Sliny mu budou muset stačit.

Navlhčil si prst a pomalu jím vnikal do House, načež zjistil, že žádná příprava potřeba není. S úšklebkem prst vytáhl, plivnul si do dlaně, jíž přejel přes svou erekci a pak se na jeden příraz až po kořen zasunul do House. Ten heknul, trochu se prohnul v zádech a opřel si čelo o předloktí.

Wilson blaženě vydechnul, svaly kolem jeho penisu se stahovaly a povolovaly, způsobovaly nádherné tření. Poskytnul Housovi chviličku, aby si zvyknul, ale pak už jej nijak nešetřil. Rytmickými pohyby se vytahoval a znovu vnikal do toho těsného tepla, rukama drtil Housovy boky.

Cítil, jak mu na čele raší pot, košile se mu lepila k tělu, jež toužilo po uvolnění. Jeho přírazy se staly tvrdšími, vnímal už jen své vlastní pohyby a zvuky kůže pleskající o kůži, zuřivé funění a tiché steny. Tlak ve slabinách narůstal, už to nebude trvat dlouho, věděl Wilson a přiměl se přestat zarývat nehty do Housova boku, místo toho začal zpracovávat jeho doposud opomíjené vzrušení.

Vyvrcholení dosáhli oba téměř společně. House cosi nesrozumitelného zavrčel, naposled přirazil do Wilsonovy dlaně a poté se jeho úlevné zasténání připojilo k tomu Wilsonovu, jenž měl právě pocit, jakoby v něm něco explodovalo. Nechal se unášet silou orgasmu, jenž jej znovu přesvědčil, že nejen polibek, ale i sex s Housem je nejlepší, jaký kdy zažil.

Když se vzpamatoval, našel se, jak ve stoje objímá House, tvář položenou na jeho zádech.

"Dneska mi zase utečeš?" zeptal se bez přemýšlení.

"Samozřejmě a půjdu rovnou takhle. Dnes jsou v módě kalhoty s rozkrokem proklatě nízko. Vsadím se, že budu první, kdo má tak nízký rozkrok i u spodního prádla," ozvalo se ironicky. "Akorát bys ze mě mohl vytáhnout svůj penis, abych venku někoho nepohoršil."

Wilson vyhověl jeho žádosti, oblékl se a znervózněl. Co měl teď dělat? A čekat?

To jsi nedomyslel, smál se mu vnitřní hlas.

House se protáhnul, rovněž se oblékl a hodil do sebe jeden až osm Vicodinů.

"Nemáš hlad?" zeptal se pak.

Wilson zmateně svraštil obočí, ala vlastně…

"Docela jo," odpověděl. Dal by si po tom výkonu něco dobrého. Každopádně byl Housovi vděčný, že místo trapné konverzace navrhl něco, na co jsou oba zvyklí.

Následně se odebrali k Housovi domů, kam si nechali přivézt čínské jídlo, a společně sledovali fotbalový zápas.

Když asi o hodinu a půl později Wilson odcházel domů, napadlo ho, jestli by to takhle nebylo lepší. Jen jídlo, televize, témata, která nikoho nepřivedou do rozpaků. Vždyť sex jim jejich vztah komplikuje a těžko říct, jestli s něčím takovým dokáží vyrovnat.

Má cenu riskovat přátelství, ať už bylo sebevíc podivné, jen kvůli sexu?

Oprava: Kvůli fantastickému sexu?


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story in czech language.

Několik následujících dní se zdálo, že se vše vrátilo do vyjetých kolejí. House byl stálé sarkastický, nesnesitelný mrzout a všichni mu to tolerovali. Také si nevšiml, že by mezi nimi panovalo nějaké napětí, vše zdánlivě fungovalo tak jako dříve.

 

Čekal, že House mu dá jakkoliv najevo, že by chtěl třetí kolo… Ale on neudělal vůbec nic. Snad… ne, to si Wilson spíše jen namlouval. Jednoduše měl pocit, že se k němu House dokonce chová lépe. Sem tam se na něj i usmál, což Wilsona skutečně mátlo. Na jednu stranu se k předešlým událostem vůbec nevracel, na druhou stranu se ale stejně něco změnilo.

Wilson nad tím přemýšlel celou cestu autem. Jel, jak jinak, za Housem. Na sedadle spolujezdce se povalovalo čínské jídlo, tedy jejich večeře.

Netušil, co má dělat. Ano, velice jej lákal vážnější vztah s Housem, ale… Přesně tak, bylo tady spousta ALE. Na jedné misce vah byl úžasný sex a velice mlhavý obrys toho, jak by se mohl v budoucnu rozvíjet jejich vztah, jestli by tedy nějaký byl. Znal House příliš dobře na to, aby věděl, jak moc zranitelný je. Kdyby jim to z jakéhokoliv důvodu nevyšlo… A nezničilo by to jen House, ale Wilson si troufal říct, že i jeho samotného. Měli jen jeden pokus na to, aby se z nich stalo něco více než přátelé.

Wilson si nebyl jistý, jestli je ochoten všechno vsadit na jednu kartu.

Když dorazil k Housovi, stále se ve svých myšlenkách nedokázal dostat dál. Opustil auto a nechal si otevřít dveře do bytu. Ani nevěděl proč, ale na prahu se zarazil a jen se na svého přítele díval. Stál kousek od něj pouze v pyžamu, vlasy i vousy mu trčely do všech stran, v ruce lízátko a ve tváři… Viděl skutečně dobře nebo si tu mihnuvší se zranitelnost vymyslel?

Raději vstoupil dovnitř a odložil jídlo na stůl, pak se usadil na gauč. House se rozvalil vedle něj, vytáhl si svou porci a s pozorností upřenou k televizi se do ní pustil. Wilson učinil totéž. Moc dobře se mu ale nekonzumovalo vzhledem k nenadálému tísnivému tichu. Kde se tady sakra najednou vzalo? To jen ten pohled…? Pohled, jakým se na sebe dva přátelé rozhodně nedívají?

"Housi?" oslovil jej, aniž by to přímo plánoval.

Starší muž k němu otočil hlavu, chlad v jeho očích Wilsona odzbrojil. Je tohle snad úplně jiná dimenze? Ještě v nemocnici se mu mezi nimi zdálo všechno v pořádku, ale teď jakoby se všechno sesypalo.

"Myslíš, že bychom mohli zůstat jen u přátelství?" vypadlo z něj. Sám se divil, že své myšlenky dokázal tak rychle zformulovat… Ani si nebyl jistý, že to tak chtěl. Ale ten Housův ledový pohled..

House přežvýknul, spolknul sousto a přikývnul. Pak odhodil prázdný kelímek na stůl a zaměřil se znovu na obrazovku.

A Wilson by se byl asi uklidnil, kdyby opět nespatřil ten záblesk zranitelnosti v Housově tváři. Odložil čínu. Na jídlo už neměl ani pomyšlení. Potřeboval se ujistit, že udělal správně. Ale jak?

Jen tak bez rozmyslu položil ruku na Housovu nohu, čímž chtěl upoutat jeho pozornost. Povedlo se. Modré oči nejprve zkontrolovaly Wilsonovu dlaň, pak zavázaly kontakt s Wilsonovými, otázka v nich byla více než zřetelná.

Wilson pootevřel ústa a… znovu je zavřel. Nějak vůbec netušil, co říct. Jen seděl a stával se svědkem toho, jak se mění výraz Housovy tváře, jak jeho pohled měkne, vkrádá se do něj cosi jako něha a nakonec jak se blíží k němu.

Předchozí úvaha se rozplynula ve chvíli, kdy se jejich rty dotkly a splynuly v jemný polibek, jehož pomalé tempo nepřipomínalo nic, co doteď zažili. Wilson se poddal doteku ruky ve svých vlasech, druhou paží se nechal obejmout a položit na pohovku. Své prsty propletl za Housovými zády, jeho oči zmizely za víčky.

Housovy rty se jemně otíraly o ty Wilsonovy, působily konejšivě. Jeho ruce poté zamířily ke košili mladšího muže a pustily se do práce na knoflících, následně ji rozhrnuly a odhalily bledou pokožku. Nejprve ji House polaskal svými dlaněmi, aby je vzápětí vystřídal ústy. Wilson omámeně sledoval, jak se Housovy rudé rty dotýkají jeho hrudníku, začínají u klíčních kostí, postupují přes prsa až k bříšku, a na každých pár centimetrů kůže umisťují lehký polibek.

Fascinovala jej něžnost, jakou House nyní předváděl, a zatímco nad ní přemýšlel, diagnostik mu sundal kalhoty i se spodním prádlem a citlivě vzal do dlaně tvrdnoucí přirození svého přítele.

Wilsonovi uniklo spokojené vzdechnutí, pokoušelo se o něj ale i hlasitější, když se Housovy ruce začaly na jeho erekci pohybovat. Pevně ale nijak surově jej zpracovával, zatímco se díval na Wilsonovu tvář, v níž se zračila slast.

Mladší muž se nechal dál laskat, zapomněl na pochybnosti, zapomněl na problémy, zapomněl na všechno. Vnímal jen House a to, jak je mu dobře… Jak je mu s Housem neskutečně dobře.

Mílovými kroky se blížil k okraji, nasazené tempo se zrychlovalo, a když House zapojil do práce i svá ústa, byl Wilson ztracen. Původně chtěl House nějak varovat, ale nečekaně silné sání z Housovy strany jej zbavilo sebekontroly. Se zasténáním vyvrcholil mezi Housovy rty, jejichž majitel vše darované jakoby nic spolkl.

Wilson se nevzmohl vůbec na nic, celá situace, orgasmus a všechno jej natolik zasáhlo, že prostě jen se zavřenýma očima ležel a snažil se vzpamatovat. Jako v mlze vnímal, že House pohovku opustil, a spíše si jen představoval, že mu dokonce vtiskl polibek na čelo. Klapnutí dveří od ložnice však už slyšel stoprocentně.

Co to sakra mělo být? Tak zněla Wilsonova první myšlenka, když se jakž takž probral. Nečekal něco tak diametrálně odlišného od toho, co doposud udělali. A co víc… Pocity, které měl po jejich prvním sexu, se v trochu pozměněné podobě vrátily. Tehdy měl hlavně strach a vztek, ale rovněž začal k Housovi pociťovat více než přátelskou náklonost.

Tentokrát se ho to dotklo ještě razantněji, jeho srdce bilo zrychleně nejen z nedávného orgasmu.

Musel s Housem mluvit. Potřeboval vědět, proč se dnes zachoval tak, jak se zachoval. Proč je sakra v poslední době tak milý, proč přijal nabídku pouhého přátelství a vzápětí se mu věnoval způsobem, jakým to jen přátelé nedělají?

"Sakra, proč, Housi?" zašeptal zoufale, zatímco si upravoval oblečení. Pak se nadechl, vydechl a zamířil do Housovy ložnice. S klepáním se neobtěžoval, stejně House vzbudí a nahého ho viděl taky, tak co… Ale rozhodně nečekal, že spatří něco podobného jako výjev, jenž se mu právě naskytnul.

Housova dlaň, tatáž, jež se před chvíli pohybovala na jeho erekci, se nyní věnovala penisu svého majitele. Kmitala jako zběsilá, druhá ruka si hrála s varlaty. Wilson polkl a přiměl se odtrhnout pohled od Housovy krví nalité tvrdosti. Podíval se na jeho výraz, skousnutý spodní ret, zavřená, ale třepotající se víčka…

Chtěl, ne, potřeboval se ho dotknout. Potřeboval mu být blíž, podílet se na té slasti, jakou House cítil. Udělal několik kroků vpřed, postavil se k posteli a jeho ruka se přidala k té Housově. Starší muž možná ani nezaregistroval, co se děje, jen sevření jeho rtů povolilo a ticho v místnosti prořízl ostrý nádech.

Wilson by přispěl i více, jenže House už byl příliš blízko, a tak stihl provést jen pár tahů a už mu po dlani stékaly prameny bílé tekutiny.

"Jimmy…" zaslechl Wilson mezi Housovými jemnými steny. Pousmál se.

Víc už totiž nepotřeboval. Alespoň pro tuto chvíli ne. Zanedlouho přiměje House, jakkoliv to bude nesnadné, aby mu odpověděl na všechny otázky, ale nyní se jen položil na postel vedle něj a nechal jej odpočívat.

Doteď netušil, jak moc mohou pohled na věc změnit dva orgasmy a jedno zašeptané jméno.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story in czech language.

Když se Wilson ráno vzbudil, vedle sebe v posteli nikoho nenašel. Protřel si oči, protáhl se a zaposlouchal se. Z bytu slyšel nějaký hluk. Uklidnilo jej, že je House doma, vážně s ním chtěl mluvit.

Už takhle po ránu? To bude mít House vážně radost, pomyslel si, zatímco se přesouval do koupelny. Poté zamířil do kuchyně, odkud tušil onen lomoz. Vešel a konsternovaně zůstal stát. Na stole na něj čekala snídaně, respektive kafe.

Udivěně se zadíval na House, jenž mu oplatil pohled nic neříkajícím výrazem a začal se věnovat přípravě svého jídla.

"Díky," zamumlal Wilson a usadil se. Nestávalo se často, vlastně vůbec ne, aby mu House vařil kávu. Večeři sem tam udělal, ale snídani nikdy, to… bylo to prostě divné. Ale nestěžoval si.

House si sedl naproti němu a v tichosti jedl. Jakmile Wilson zkonzumoval svou chudou snídani, odložil hrnek do dřezu a chystal se jít znovu do koupelny, ale z kuchyně vyjít nestačil.

"Odcházíš?" zarazil se Wilson v pohybu, načež se přiměl otočit.

"Cože?"

"Slyšel jsi dobře," hleděl na něj House od stolu, stále se netvářil nijak, Wilson ale slyšel v jeho hlase stopy strachu, možná ale i útoku.

Ne, samozřejmě, že nechtěl odejít. Nemohl si pomoci, House se mu v tu chvíli zdál tak ztracený… Přešel k němu, pohladil jej po zátylku a nechal dlaň sjet až na rameno.

"Housi… čekáš od toho totéž, co já? Normální vztah v rámci možností?" zeptal jsem se jej a vpíjel se očima do těch modrých, nejistých. House sklopil pohled, mlčel, Wilson čekal. Pro House bylo těžké mluvit o svých citech vždy a všude, jen čas a trpělivost mohli přinést alespoň nějaké ovoce.

"Jen jsem ti chtěl ukázat, že… že to může být i jiné, jestli je ti to příjemnější. Že tě hned nemusím přehnout v kanclu…" řekl tak nejupřímněji, jak to jen uměl. Uměl na povel urážet, kritizovat, nadávat, ale když měl mluvit zpříma o věcech, na kterých mu záleželo, mozek jakoby odmítal spolupracovat. Že však promluvil správně, se dozvěděl hned, jelikož ruka na jeho rameni nezmizela, nýbrž zesílila svůj stisk. Přiměl se znovu zvednout pohled.

A Wilson se na něj usmíval. Pochopil z těch několika málo slov, co všechno mu House chtěl sdělit. Že mu na něm záleží natolik, až je ochoten zdržet se v určitých chvílích své masky a chovat se skutečně tak, jak to cítí uvnitř. Netušil, proč toho poznal tolik, ale když ne on, kdo jiný…?

"Slyšel jsi mě včera, Wilsone. Chci tě… mít u sebe," pokračoval pomalu, ale zřetelně. Wilson jej téměř nepoznával, vždy v hloubi duše doufal, že v Housovi tahle část je, ale že ji objeví právě on, o tom nikdy nesnil.

Wilson se vpíjel do modrých očí a vychutnával si ten okamžik, kdy se mu House konečně otevřel. Ale už ho nechtěl trápit, neměl důvod. Sklonil se a spojil jejich ústa v jemném polibku. Pak se odtáhl, stále však zůstávaje jen milimetry od Housovy tváře.

"Taky tě chci", pousmál se, načež zjistil, že se znovu ocitá ve víru polibku, dravějším, než byl ten předtím. A pak mu Housova ruka zabloudila k rozkroku, hladila jej přes kalhoty, a společně s jeho hravými rty a drzým jazykem, vytvářela neodolatelnou kombinaci. "A hned," zamumlal do Housových úst.

Následně byl hrubě odstrčen, rozhořčení se ale nedostalo, neboť mu padl zrak na pootevřené, červené rty, vzápětí opětoval Housovi jeho pohled, který šlo charakterizovat jako tygří… hladový, divoký, planoucí.

Aniž by si dali signál, oba okamžitě zamířili do ložnice, kde ze sebe Wilson shodil veškeré oblečení a pak se vrhnul na postel, kde na něj již House čekal. Spojil jejich ústa, pomalu jej líbal a dlaní položenou na jeho hrudníku mu naznačoval, že si má lehnout. Odtáhl se a na moment navázal oční kontakt. House se na něj díval stále s touhou v očích, ale jeho mírný výraz jej trochu mátl.

Zřejmě se sám zatvářil dost zmateně, protože House se tím svým typickým způsobem usmál a naprosto netypicky jej pohladil po strništěm porostlé tváři.

"Jen jsem šťastný, Wilsone," řekl House a Wilson měl v tu chvíli pocit, jakoby mu srdce udělalo v hrudníku loping. Jak dlouho se snažil o to, aby byl jeho přítel šťastný, snažil se ho změnit, zlepšit, spravit… A přitom stačilo tak málo… Nepomyslel na to, že stačilo dát Housovi ze sebe ještě kousek navíc, více náklonosti, více lásky.

Zalitoval, že na to nepřišel dřív, musel mu to nějak vynahradit a časem mu svou chybu splatit. Dalším polibkem se pokusil vyjádřit, jak se cítí, a že… ano, že se také cítí šťastný.

Že ale původně měli v plánu něco jiného, mu připomněla erekce, narážející do jeho podbřišku. Sevřel ji v dlani a ukončil jejich polibek, ústy se pak přesunul na krk, v ruce nyní již obě tvrdá vzrušení, otírající se jedno o druhé.

Zauvažoval, jestli má Housovi říct o lubrikant, ale zanedlouho již pracující dlaň neměla o lubrikaci nouzi, preejakulát běžný prostředek zastoupil výborně. A tak Wilson po Housově prvním, slastném zasténání již přejížděl pouze po jeho erekci, druhou rukou mu dal pod bedra polštář a nasměroval svůj penis do jeho těla.

Pronikl velice snadno, nádherné teplo a těsno jej obklopilo. Zavřel oči a kousl se do rtu, nějak jej všechno zasáhlo v mnohem větší míře, než jak byl zvyklý, a náhle měl co dělat, aby se neudělal okamžitě. Zaregistroval dotek na tváři, načež obdařil House pohledem a vzápětí spojením úst, jeho ruce cítil všude po svém těle, hladily jej a laskaly stejně jemně jako jeho rty.

Začal pohybovat boky, nejprve v pomalém tempu, téměř se jen kolíbal, zatímco si nechával líbit doteky, jimiž jej jeho milenec obdařoval. Neměl vůbec nic proti rychlému a tvrdému sexu, ale momentálně měl pocit, že oba potřebují fyzický kontakt jiného rázu, že potřebují prostě cítit jeden druhého, potřebují si dokázat, jak jim na tom druhém záleží…

Když už mu ale House začal vycházet vstříc, nemohl se již držet zpět. Nechal se ovládnout touhou, která jej spalovala, s každým přírazem se blížil k vrcholu, po tvářích mu stékal pot, vnímat zvládal jen Housovy steny a svou erekci, uvězněnou v jeho těle. Všechno horko směřovalo do jeho slabin a jakmile ucítil na svém hrudníku dostřikující prameny a do zorného pole se mu dostal Housův výraz, z něhož čišela čirá rozkoš, dosáhl orgasmu.

Nevěděl, jestli sténal, funěl nebo dokonce křičel, nevěděl nic. Rozklepaným tělem se proháněla slastná vlna, jež proudila skrz něj a vytryskla do Housova těla. Udýchaně políbil House na tvář, jediná myšlenka zavadila o to, jak se mu líbí jeho škrábavé strniště. Pak se sesunul vedle něj a vzápětí byl přikryt peřinou.

Po chvíli se konečně dokázal soustředit na to, co se kolem něj děje a zjistil, že House se na něj klidně dívá, v očích klid a světe a Cuddyová divte se… mír. Přisunul se k němu blíž, slabě se usmál a s nepřekonatelně šťastným pocitem sledoval, jak kolem něj House omotal paže.

"Ale nepočítej s tím, že se něco teď výrazně změní. Kafe ti pořád vařit nebudu," uslyšel tichý hlas a pousmál se.

Ať už je House šťastný nebo ne, vždycky zůstane tím parchantem, kterého téměř všichni nenávidí a někteří… respektive jeden… miluje.


End file.
